i didn't say my vows
by smokeyblacknights
Summary: Desde muy pequeña April había imaginado la boda de sus sueños, lo que no sabía es que la vida tenía unos planes bien distintos a sus fantasías infantiles.


**Título:** I didn't say my vows.

**Fandom:** Grey's Anatomy.

**Pairing: **Japril.

**Rating:** K.

**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece. Y si lo hiciera, no los haría pasar tantos penurias como hace Shonda.

**Sumario:** Desde muy pequeña April había imaginado la boda de sus sueños, lo que no sabía es que la vida tenía unos planes bien distintos a sus fantasías infantiles.

* * *

**I didn't say my vows**

Un golpe en la puerta para llamar su atención hizo que se sobresaltara. Había pasado la última hora sentada en la misma posición mirando hacia la nada, con su mente navegando muy lejos de allí.

Desde muy pequeña había fantaseado con el día de su boda y durante su infancia y parte de su adolescencia, todo había resultado perfecto. Había recortado miles de vestidos de novia de las revistas que iba encontrando y, cogiendo un poco de cada uno, estaba segura de crear el vestido más perfecto de la historia de los vestidos de novia. Tenía muy claro que la música comenzaría a sonar mientras ella esperaba en el interior de una enorme casa, cogida del brazo de su padre que la llevaría al altar y la entregaría al hombre de sus sueños en presencia de Dios. La ceremonia sería católica, por supuesto, aunque no demasiado larga y todos los invitados se emocionarían cuando tanto ella como su futuro esposo intercambiaran los votos nupciales, y cuando el sacerdote los declarara marido y mujer, todos se levantarían emocionados a aplaudir. Tras el banquete, en el que ella y su marido compartirían millones de carantoñas, ambos cortarían la tarta para ofrecérsela al resto de invitados que, entre aplausos, les pedirían que se dieran un beso. Ella cedería tras unos segundos de protestas no muy creíbles; sería un beso casto y tímido, pero haría que todos los presentes se levantaran entre vítores y buenos deseos para la pareja.

Más tarde, tras compartir un par de bailes, los dos se marcharían de la fiesta dispuestos a pasar una luna de miel en algún lugar exótico donde ella se entregaría por primera vez a su ya marido.

Pero si algo había aprendido April Kepner con el paso del tiempo, es que la vida tenía unos planes bien distintos a sus fantasías infantiles.

Volvieron a llamar a la puerta y April se levantó con dificultad, sintiendo las piernas entumecidas de haber pasado tanto tiempo en la misma postura. Se colocó el vestido blanco atusando las arrugas que no tenía y se miró por última vez en el espejo. Siempre imaginó que las lágrimas le caerían por las mejillas a causa de la emoción y no porque por más que se lo negara a sí misma, no estaba segura de querer aquello.

Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró de frente con la sonrisa tranquilizadora de Owen y en ese momento comprendió que no había podido elegir un padrino mejor.

Pocos segundos después la música comenzó a sonar en el exterior y tuvo que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos por agarrarse al brazo de Owen y no salir corriendo de allí rumbo a un lugar desconocido en el que no tuviera que dar explicaciones. Volvió a estremecerse, esta vez por sus pensamientos, ésa no era la clase de ideas que una mujer tenía el día más feliz de su vida. Pero no podía evitarlo, a pesar de que Matthew era una persona extraordinaria, la hacía feliz y en cierta manera ella lo quería, no era el tipo de amor que acababa en una boda. Desearía más que nada en la vida sentir ese tipo de amor por la persona que la esperaba en el altar, y no por la que se encontraba sentada probablemente sentada en primera fila. Pero de nuevo, April comprendió que la vida tenía otros planes bien distintos a los suyos.

-No puedo -dijo dolorida. -Owen, no puedo.

-¿April? -Owen la observaba sin comprender que ocurría.

-No puedo hacer esto -lo miró a los ojos. -No puedo.

-Pero... -sintió las uñas de April traspasando la tela de su chaqueta.- Está bien, April, respira. Necesitas respirar.

-No. Yo sólo... Yo... Ne-n- ne-necesito salir de aquí.

Se sentía incapaz de respirar. Era como si unas manos invisibles apretaran su cuello con la fuerza necesaria para impedir que una sola gota de aire llegara a sus pulmones. Había visto los síntomas tantas veces en sus pacientes que era consciente de que si no salía de allí rápidamente iba a terminar perdiendo el conocimiento.

-¿Estás segura que esto es lo que quieres y no tan sólo algo provocado por los nervios? -Preguntó seriamente.

-Estoy segura. No puedo casarme con Matthew estando enamorada de... -fue incapaz de decir su nombre. -Estando enamorada de otra persona. No es justo para él y no debería haber llegado tan lejos.

Owen la miró como si de golpe lo comprendiera todo.

-Está bien. -Replicó mirando a todas partes. -Creo que hay una puerta que lleva al exterior por ese pasillo, yo me encargaré de todo lo demás.

-Gracias.

April lo abrazó con fuerza durante unos segundos antes de salir corriendo hacia la dirección que Owen le había indicado, pero cuando estaba casi allí volvió sobre sus pasos.

-¡Owen! –gritó. Cuando éste se dio la vuelta ella continuó hablando.- Dile a Matthew que...

-Le diré que los sientes.- concluyó él, al notar que April boqueó un par de veces sin llegar a decir nada.

-Gracias -contestó en apenas un suspiro.

April echó a correr y corrió sin dirección fija todo lo que sus zapatos de tacón le permitieron antes de que uno de ellos se partiera. _Mierda_ maldijo para sí misma antes de quitarse ambos zapatos y continuar el camino descalza por mitad de una calle desierta.

Desde luego esto no es lo que ella había preparado para el día de su boda. Desde luego esto no podía ser lo que Dios tenía planeado para ella.

La noche cayó sobre la ciudad y April decidió que era el momento de volver a casa. Con suerte había conseguido andar descalza durante horas sin clavarse nada en los pies, así que sería mejor no seguir tentando a la suerte. Además, necesitaba salir de ese vestido lo antes posible.

Pero una vez frente a su puerta se dio cuenta de que había salido corriendo con lo puesto, lo que significaba que no tenía ni llaves, ni dinero, ni nada que pudiera servirle. Sólo le quedaba una opción, y volver al hospital donde a estas horas todos sabrían que había huido de su propia boda era lo que le faltaba para terminar de estropear un día de sobra terrible.

Como había predicho, nada más entrar por la puerta de urgencia se tuvo que enfrentar a las miradas de doctores y enfermeras, pero por suerte ninguno tuvo el valor de hacer preguntas o comentarios.

Cogió un uniforme y corrió entre médicos y pacientes rumbo a una de las salas de descanso. Realmente necesitaba quitarse ese vestido y no volver a verlo en su vida. Lo sentía tan pegado a su cuerpo que su piel estaba comenzando a arder en las partes donde las costuras hacían roce con ella.

Jackson, aún vestido con el traje que se había puesto para la boda, se puso de pie en cuanto ella entró por la puerta. Al igual que ella, había salido corriendo en cuanto Owen les contó lo que sucedía, pero tras buscarla inútilmente durante horas volvió al hospital esperando que ella terminara también allí.

-¿Qué haces aquí? - Preguntó sorprendida.

-Owen nos dijo que te habías ido. Te he estado buscando, pero como no aparecías volví al lugar más lógico.

-¿Matthew está-?

-Vivirá para contarlo.- La interrumpió él. -Aunque la verdad es que no creo que quiera contarlo.

-No tiene gracia, Jackson. ¿Sabes qué? En realidad todo esto es culpa tuya.

-¿Culpa mía? -Preguntó incrédulo.

-Sí, culpa tuya. Si no me hubiera acostado contigo antes de tiempo Dios no se habría cabreado conmigo y nada de esto hubiera ocurrido. Esto es otro castigo por haberle fallado, y la culpa es tuya.

-¿En serio? -Ella asintió. -No es como si tú te hubieras negado, más bien todo lo contrario. Y no creo que a Dios le preocupe con quién te acuestas, es más, creo que le alegraría ver que te lo pasas bien y eres feliz.

-¡Jackson! -gritó con voz aguda, para posteriormente cruzarse de brazos ofendida.

En ocasiones era insoportable hablar con él, con su seguridad incluso le hacía creer que tenía razón y que en ningún momento se había fallado a sí misma ni a su Dios pero, ¿entonces por qué tenía que pagar tanto castigo? Si no lo mereciera aún estaría con él, en lugar de haber pasado la tarde corriendo descalza por el centro de Seattle ataviada con su vestido de novia.

El silencio se interpuso entre ellos durante unos minutos que parecieron eternos. April se sentó en la cama y Jackson la siguió. En un par de ocasiones, April pudo intuir que Jackson había estado tentado de cogerle la mano, y a pesar de que era lo que más deseaba, tampoco se atrevió a acortar la distancia entre ellos.

-En cierto modo, creo que lo sabía -dijo. Jackson la miró sin comprender a qué se refería. Matthew. Creo que en el fondo sabía que no me casaría con él.

-¿Entonces por qué aceptaste?

-Por ti. Te pedí que me dieras una razón para no casarme y no lo hiciste, más bien todo lo contrario. Y pensé que Matthew era la persona ideal para mí, que nunca encontraría a nadie más que estuviera lo suficientemente trastornado para querer pasar el resto de su vida conmigo... -April se llevó las manos a la cara y dejó escapar las lágrimas que llevaba aguantando todo el día.

-En realidad, habría que estar muy trastornado para no querer pasar el resto de la vida contigo.

April se levantó de la cama y se separó de él. Necesitaba poner distancia entre los dos si no quería caer de nuevo al vacio sin tener una red que parara el golpe.

-Jackson, no, por favor -dijo, pegándose a la pared.

-En serio, April. -Se levantó y se acercó a ella. -Hay que ser muy estúpido para dejar pasar a alguien como tú por delante y apartarla de tu camino cuando lo que realmente quieres es no separarte de ella ni un sólo día durante el resto de tu vida. En un principio ella le separó con las manos, pero finalmente se rindió, dejando que su frente se apoyara contra la suya. -¿Puedo contarte un secreto?

April asintió con la cabeza.

-Estoy casi completamente seguro de que cuando el cura hubiera dicho eso de "...que hable ahora o calle para siempre" me habría levantado y habría dado un montón de razones por las que no deberías casarte con él.

-No lo hubieras hecho -contestó. Mantenía los ojos cerrados como mecanismo de autodefensa.

-Yo creo que sí. ¿Y quieres saber por qué? Porque no hubiera soportado saber que estaba a punto de perderte para siempre, porque no sería capaz de ver cómo te casabas con otra persona y porque te quiero, April.

April levantó la vista por primera vez y juraría que fue capaz de verle el alma e incluso a Dios en el cielo de sus ojos. Cuando sintió los labios de Jackson contra los suyos entendió que por fin había sido perdonada de todos su pecados, si es que alguna vez fue castigada y no tan sólo guiada exactamente al lugar al que pertenecía por el camino más seguro. Y cuando las manos de él descendieron por su espalda supo que si volviera a nacer lo elegiría siempre a él, una y mil veces más.


End file.
